Lost Brother
by thewolfprincess12
Summary: When Lionblaze hadn't come back for a moon, Jayfeather must seek help from Twolegs that will change his life.
1. Strange Town, New Friend

Jayfeather gathered his herbs, ready for a long journey from his home. He wasn't going to well-known locations his friend told him. He was going to the Twolegplace to know how they lived. "I really don't know why Jayfeather would go alone." Everyone was worried about his journey. "I will be alright. There's nothing to worry about." _I hope there's nothing to worry about._ He crossed over the border and set off, starting his quest alone. Lionblaze somehow disappeared after trying to find something last moon. He hadn't came back for a moon later. "Don't worry, Lionblaze. I'm coming for you." He leapt over the fence and looked around. The Twolegplace he was in was very strange. There was a strange Twoleg den that was so huge, it could fit in the whole Clans.

He carefully stepped the Thunderpath and in each pawstep he took, tension flooding in him. _I'm not scared of anything._ He got off the seee Thunderpath and walked on the Twoleg path. Again, he looked around as he walked. It was sunhigh and there were small Twoleg dens everywhere.

He secretly went in the huge Twoleg den. "This is so cool! I never seen a Twoleg den so gorgeous." he whispered. Suddenly, he heard a door open. A female Twoleg went in the room. She wore an orange dress with a flower at the top of her dress. Jayfeather hid as another Twoleg followed her. He couldn't understand what they said but he can understand a few words. "Daisy, please! I'm sorry about what happened!" _Daisy._ That name. Jayfeather heard that name ring in his thoughts. A Twoleg named after a she-cat! "Strange... That Twoleg with an orange dress is called Daisy?" Jayfeather couldn't hush his mouth when he spoke. "Daisy? I heard a cat." The male Twoleg saw Jayfeather with shock in his voice. _Mouse dung! He saw me!_ The male Twoleg walked towards Jayfeather. He tried to arch his back but saw happiness in his eyes. _What is this feeling? Why am I so warm?_ "Help! Somebody help-" Jayfeather tried to scream. The Twoleg stiffened with shock. "Y-You c-can talk?" he stuttered. _Fox dung! He understands me?! "Yeah. Of course I can talk, mouse-brain." Jayfeather mocked. He gasped and covered his mouth with his paws. "Mama Mia... DAISY!!!"_ The Twoleg screeched when he heard Jayfeather speak. "Hush! You're trying to make me deaf!" The Twoleg stopped shouting and looked at Jayfeather. "There's gotta be some way to not let your... friend see me. What's your name?" asked Jayfeather. He couldn't believe what he was talking about. Jayfeather tensed as the Twoleg thought of what he wanted to say.

"My name's Luigi. You're Jayfeather, right?" _Oh no, this isn't good._ "Y-Yeah... How did you know my name?" Luigi tried not to speak any longer. The duo communicated silently, watching each other's eyes searching briefly. "So, do you think your mate would like to see me?" Jayfeather requested. "Or, would you like some of my herbs carried in grass blades?" _Finally, I'm starting to act like a normal medicine cat._ He took out the herbs that were covered in grass. "Thanks, Jayfeather. But there's one question." The cat pressed forward, curiosity in his eyes. "How do I use these herbs?" Jayfeather blushed. _Oh no, Luigi! You mouse-brain!_ "Don't worry. I'm just joking you!" he laughed. The tabby cat's face went even redder. "You okay? I think I should put you down now." Luigi saw Jayfeather's face got even red as a death berry. "Come on, let's go see my friends." _This is getting worse and worse!_ thought Jayfeather. _Oh StarClan, help me!_


	2. More New Friends

Jayfeather followed Luigi as they walked through the halls. _I never ventured down in a Twoleg den. Is there even more secrets to find?_ Jayfeather felt even more tense as he followed the stranger. He didn't want to be a kittypet, he had to find his brother, no matter what happens to him. "Guys! Come over here! We have a small guest!" declared Luigi. "Are you sure those Twolegs of yours wouldn't hurt me?" asked Jayfeather. "My friends won't hurt you. Its going to be fine." Luigi started patting Jayfeather on the head. _Stop petting me, Luigi! I'm not a kittypet!_ He took off his hand and went to the strange room. There were lots of strange shiny stuff everywhere, and there were shiny objects that Jayfeather never seen before. A pack of Twolegs ran towards Luigi with excitement in their faces. "Oh my, Luigi! Who's our guest?" asked a female Twoleg. Jayfeather looked at the Twoleg who spoke to Luigi. She was so beautiful, it's like as if Jayfeather was staring into pools of pure water. "Peach, Mario, this is Jayfeather." Luigi held his hand to the tabby, making Jayfeather feel tense. "Aww, it's so adorable!" Another Twoleg gushed. They both walked towards Jayfeather, with one of them carrying him. "Jayfeather, eh? Well, the name's Mario." "And I'm Princess Peach!" They both bowed in front of the medicine cat. "I-I am Jayfeather of ThunderClan!" he declared. Jayfeather proudly raised his head, making sure that he hid his nervousness. "I am here to find my brother, Lionblaze." declared Jayfeather. The trio questioned him about Lionblaze, since they don't know him at all. "Who the heck is Lionblaze?" "Is he really your brother?" "Are you sure you can find him alone?" Jayfeather felt like he couldn't breath at all. "Calm down! He is my brother. I have a sister too but she somehow died in a tragic accident." Peach, Mario and Luigi stopped shouting at him and heard him once again. "A sister? Well, tell me about her, new friend." Mario requested. "Her name is Hollyleaf. She is a black she-cat with green eyes. Hollyleaf loved Lionblaze and I. We thought Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were our parents, but we were wrong." Luigi somehow teared up. He tried to hold his tears but couldn't. "Our real parents were Leafpool and Crowfeather. Crowfeather is in WindClan, which means we are all half-Clan cats. Hollyleaf killed Ashfur and told the truth at a Gathering. Then after that..." His voice trailed off, not saying any more. "That's just sad. I feel bad for you, Jayfeather. You lost your sister?" asked the princess. "Yeah. Some say she died." Jayfeather muttered. Everything felt silent, except Luigi's sobs as he kept thinking about losing his brother also. "Jayfeather?" asked Peach. "Can you tell us how the herbs work? They're really useful." Jayfeather stood up and took all the herbs out. There was marigold, thyme, cobwebs and lots of other herbs he can only see. He told them how they work and what they can do. They had lots of fun, with Jayfeather telling them the warrior code and more.

"I'm kinda hungry. Do you guys have any thing I could eat?" Jayfeather asked. He was getting hungry after telling them kit tales, terms, and the warrior code. "Dont worry, we hear that your kind can eat raw meat like squirrel!" Peach chimed. "Thanks. And have a good time." The trio went out of the room, except Luigi. "Luigi? Is there something wrong?" asked Jayfeather. "I don't really want to lose Mario," he muttered. "Dont worry. You won't. Never." Jayfeather curled up on him, who was trying to cheer him up. "Thank you, Jayfeather." whispered Luigi as he went to a deep slumber.


End file.
